Port Chuck
by yumekoSCD
Summary: What make Port Charles special? Both Darien and Serena live there. Each of the two have their own reason for living there instead of Tokyo. Read and find out... UXM
1. Chapter One

Port Chuck

**Port Chuck**

**Disclaimer: **Sailor Moon is copyright © 1992 Naoko Takeuchi/Kodansha, TOEI Animation. General Hospital © Disney-ABC Television Group .

AN：I had planned for a crossover between General Hospital and Sailor Moon for as long as I can remember. Somehow though it was never written. So now I decided to give it a try again. Hopefully this time, it will be finished. It's unrealistic, but what the heck, here it is. Idon't know what to call it, so for now, it's Port Chuck (those who love GH knows Luke always refer Port Charles as Port Chuck)

Summary: What make Port Charles special? Both Darien and Serena live there. Each of the two have their own reason for living there instead of Tokyo. Read and find out...UXM

**Part 1 Serena's tale**

Usagi Serenity Tsukino also known as either Serena or Sere, short for Serenity; or Usa, short for Usagi to her family was in a bad mood.

It was bad enough her parents had divorced after being married for 20 some years. Now her mom has decided since the divorce was final, she wishes to move back to the US where she was born. Ikuko Tsukino, known as Elenna Hardy before she was married, wanted to move home to Port Charles, New York,where she was born and grew up until she met and fell in love with Serena'a father, Kenji Tsukino, who is an ambassador of Japan working in New York City.

Elenna Hardy and Kenji Tsukino also decided it might be best for Serena to move to the US. Serena was 16 and in a few years will be graduating from high school and entering university. Serena was fluent in both English and Japanese but her dream was to enter Harvard University after high school. As perfect as her grades are, it would be easier, much easier for her to be accepted if she went to a American high school for the last two years of her high school life.

Serena understand all this, but still, she's mad she has to move and leave the only real home she ever knew and loved. Sure enough, because her father is an Ambassador of Japan, she had traveled all over the world during her short life of 16 year, due to her father's job. However, the house in Tokyo, Japan was the only place she feel at home. Her father had traveled less since Serena started school when she was old enough to enter school. Growing up, Serena remember her parents arguing about her father's job and how it took him away from home all the time.

Serena had been born in Port Charles, New York, but grow up in Tokyo mostly.

She went to Victoria International School, a private school in Azabu-Juban, the district of Tokyo where most Ambassadors and their families lived while working in Japan.

VIS consist of three campus all together, Grade School, Junior High and High school. Unlike the regular Japanese school system, no exam was needed to enter the high school. It was also connected to Azabu University so no University Entrance Exam was needed, simply a descent grade. The school was an combination of Japanese and English education. Because it was an school where mostly made up children of ambassador, Serena have friends from England, Germany to Italian. Due to the multiculturalism of the school, just about every language spoken on earth in offered by the school.

Serena's best friends were Ami Anderson (German), Lita Woodland (Italian), Mina Heartlock (French), Rei (Spanish), who's parent are ambassadors respectively of Germany, Italy, France and Spain. Due to her friends, Serena was fluent in all those languages and a few more. The fluency of her languages would come in handy when her father went on trips. When Serena was old enough, her father would bring her along. She still remember going to France and seeing the Eiffel Tower and dancing at the ambassador party last year in June on her birthday. It was one of the best party she had in her life, because at the time, her parents were still together and in love. Or was that love ended already at the time, but her parents simply pretended to be in love.

None of that matters anyway, Serena knows no matter what excuse she come up with, she was moving to the US with her mother and it was the best choice, but that doesn't mean she have to be happy about it. Serena's brother, Shingo Alexander Tsukino was also coming with them. Since the divorce, Kenji Tsukino has been on more diplomatic trips than ever before. It was decided Shingo is better off been taken care by their mother. Elenna decided they should move to the US before the fall school semester starts officially. It was still another two weeks before class starts and it was more than time to get settle in.

With that said, a week later, Serena was on a Northwest airline flight from Narita Airport in Japan to JFK airport in New York, where they would go through custom then on a 30 minutes transfer flight before reaching their final destination, Port Charles, New York, a small town about a hours drive away from NYC, the little town Serena is to live in until she gets accepted into Harvard. Serena was determined to get into Harvard and when she's determined, she gets what she want...well, most the time.

First Day of School

"Serena, Alex, get up or you'll be late for school." Elenna Hardy yelled from the kitchen downstairs.

Serena was born Usagi Serenity Tsukino, which means _serene bunny of the moon. _Growing up in Japan, her teachers called her Tsukino Usagi. Friends and family in Japan all called her Usagi or Usa for short. Her mother though, always called her by her English name,Serenity's short form, Serena. Her father always called her Usa, rarely Usagi, unless it was diplomatic co-workers were around or when she was in trouble, which was rare. Same goes for her brother. Friends and family refer to him as Shingo and Elenna always call him Alex.

It was agreed the siblings will change their last names to Hardy to make things easier. It's also because it's be easier to pronounce than Tsukino. It was a temporary but legal change of name and if the siblings wants to, when they turned 18, they can change it back.

When they moved to Port Charles, it was decided they will stay with their maternal grandmother Audrey Hardy for awhile until Elenna can find a job and support her family and then move out if she insisted on it. Their grandfather Steven Hardy had died a few years ago and the only other person living in the same house with them was their cousin, Elizabeth Webber or Liz for short. Elizabeth's father, Jeff and Elenna are sibling. Jeff and his wife Andrea live in Africa with Elizabeth's older sister Sarah. Elizabeth was never closed to Sarah or her parents and was more than glad to live in PC with her paternal grandmother.

Serena was up already but simply didn't want to get out of bed.　She shared a bedroom with Liz since there wasn't that many bedrooms. Liz was nice and the two got along perfectly.

"Come, I know you are awake." Elizabeth said, who was already dressed. "Your mom's right. We will be late if you don't get up."

"Doesn't school start at 9?" Serena asked, sitting up, but still in bed. She took a look at the alarm clock sitting on the night stand on her left. "It's only 8."

"Yes, school doesn't start for another hour, but since you two have to go through some registration first, we have to be there earlier than others." Liz stated.

"Fine,　I'm up." Serena said, dragging herself to the washroom within the bedroom. Serena might not like sharing a room with another person, but at least she had a washroom to herself, that is except for Liz, her cousin and roommate.

"I'm going downstairs." Liz called out as she went down to the kitchen.

Quickly Serena washed up and dressed in a pair of white capri and baby pink t-shirt and went down to the kitchen where the food was. Surprisingly Alex was already sitting at the counter, eating.

"Eat up and I'll drive you guys to school." Elenna said

"Aunt Elenna, don't worry about it. Lucky will come get us. In fact, he should be here by now." Liz said. Lucky, as known as Lucas Lorenzo Spencer was Liz's boyfriend. The two have been dating since Liz moved to PC 2 years ago. "We'll bring Alex with us too, since the middle school's right next to the high school."

"But the registration."

"It's okay. Just give us the documents. It's not that hard. Remember, I had to do my own registration back then since Grams was working the morning shift." Audrey Hardy is the head nurse at Port Charles General Hospital and was always pulling double shifts and was rarely because of it.

"Okay, but if there's any problem at all, just give me a call."

"I know."

Just then, the back door to the kitchen opened and Lucky walked in. He had short brown hair and blue eye, very cute. Liz was a lucky girl.

"You are late." Liz said, giving Lucky a peck on the lips then went back to eating.

"No, I'm not. You said around 8, it's only 8:10"Lucky said, taking a sit next to Liz.

"Eggs?" Liz asked.

"Nah, I ate already. Mom made grilled cheese toast."

"Eww, that sounds gross." Alex said

"Contrary to what you'd think, it's actually really good. I had some before." Liz said. "Where's Lulu?" Lesley Lu, Lucky's little sister was the same age as Alex and would be going to PC Middle School.

"I dropped her at Georgie's. They are walking to school together." Georgie Jones, the commission's younger daughter was best friend with Lulu.

"While you guys ride to school? That doesn't seem fair." Elenna questioned.

"It's not that bad, it's only 2 block away from school." Liz said.

"And we are only 5-6 blocks away." Elenna said

"Which is why most the time, we walk to school. It's only about 15 minutes walking."

"Oh." Elenna.

"Does that mean we have to walk to and from school now?" Alex asked, hoping for a negative.

"Duh！What do you think?" Serena asked, rolling her eyes.

"But it's so far." Alex complained. Everyone looked at him with the look of _are you kidding me?_

AN: Here it is, the first part of Port Chuck. My first try at a GH/SM crossover fan fiction.

next half will be Darien's story.

**You know you love me. **

**Until next time,**

**XOXO**

**SCD**


	2. Chapter two

**Port Chuck**

**Disclaimer: **Sailor Moon is copyright © 1992 Naoko Takeuchi/Kodansha, TOEI Animation. General Hospital © Disney-ABC Television Group .

Summary: What make Port Charles special? Both Darien and Serena live there. Each of the two have their own reason for living there instead of Tokyo. Read and find out...UXM

* * *

**Part 2 Darien's Tale**

There will be major changes to the storyline. I re-read what I had written before and realized it needed a change, If I were to finish the story. So here goes the new version of Darien's side of the story...

No one like change, Mamoru Endymion (Darien) Chiba was no different. Most people would be a little bit pissed when they are informed of a major change in their life, especially when what they had to say didn't make difference. Darien was comfortable in his environment. He goes to the elite boarding school JFK International High School located in a suburb of NYC. That is until about a week ago. When Darien was informed he will not be attending JFK any long when school start. He was told, instead of JFK, he will be going to the local public high school, Port Charles High.

Darien had never went to a public high school as far as he can remember. He didn't think he knew how to. Ever since he was old enough to understand, he has been shipped to the elite boarding schools on the East Coast. Ever since he started his grade school education it had been private schools. Mostly because one day he had to take over the family business, he had to have the best education money can get. Being the older son of the Chiba family, Darien understood it and took the responsibility to heart.

Darien was born Mamoru Endymion Chiba, but commonly known as Darien by friends and family. Mamoru Endymion was his formal given name, rarely used. His younger sister Florence Destiny called him Mamo-chan, short for Mamoru. Mamoru means protector and Mamo-chan means my protector. In turn, Darien calls his sister Desi-ko or Dee, short for Destiny.

It was different for Florence Destiny Chiba, being a girl, she didn't have to go to the elite schools. It was believe so long as she has a decent education, she would one day marry into a rich family and be happy (or their parents would like to believe). Therefore, growing up, while Darien had being shipped off to various elite boarding schools, Destiny has been going to the local schools. Though the two siblings rare see each other since they lived in two different cities during the school year, the two were very close.

Darien realize there was one good thing about going to the local public school. He will see his little sister, Dee, short for Destiny, a lot more. In fact, because they will be attending the same school, they'll probably be sick of each other within days.

While Darien was getting used to the idea, Destiny was excited. For the first time, she will be with her older brother all the time. Sure, they'll have completely different class schedules, since she's only a freshmen and Darien's already a Junior, but at least they are attending the same school. For the first time, Darien don't have to go to school hours away. Destiny was glad her brother will be around all the time.

Darien won't be missing too much of JFK. Most the friends he had there were only friends with him because he was rich. That was the thing about elite schools like JFK, they were filled with rich brats that only cared about money and reputation. Sure, they offered better education and more varieties in some ways and most of all in that environment, one can make a lots friends with connections in high places but Darien was different from them. Darien might be born of a rich family but he was not snobby like those other kids.

Darien's parents understood it and wished better for Darien. It was a goal for Darien to get into Harvard University when graduating from high school. It might have been easier, since JFK was a sister school of Harvard, but Darien believed he can get in with or without that connection.

Darien was determined to start all this in Port Charles High by not being late for the first day of school

Darien was given a brand new black BMW M3 convertible for his 16th birthday. Since he had already had the training for driver's AD the semester before and the driver's test taken the day after his birthday (with flying colors of course), he was able to drive by himself. He was able to show his new baby off with his little sister in the passenger side, unfortunately, the location for the moment is PC high school 's parking lot. As suspected, Darien and Destiny got a lot of attention.

The first to come up to them was their cousin Motoki Andrew Furuhata, also known as Andy, or just Toki to Destiny.

"I see you are showing off her already." Andy said to the two. He knew who it was the moment the BMW had pulled into the school parking lot. Standing beside him is his younger sister, Unazuki Elisabeth (Sissy) Furuhata, who also happened to be best friend with Destiny. Sissy or Beth, short for Elisabeth is what most people called her, accept for Destiny, who like to call her Una.

Darien nodded with a boyish grin on his face.

"Come on. Let's go get your registered." Destiny saids

"Remind me again why we are doing this at the last minute again?" Darien asked.

"Because you keep on forgetting. It's not too late yet, there's still plenty time. Come on..." Destiny said, pulling Darien along toward the pincipal's office. Laughing and shaking their heads, Sissy and Andrew followed.

* * *

(AN: I realize since there will be two Elizabeth, Elizabeth Webber from GH will either be Liz or Lizzie, While Motoki's sister will be Sissy or Beth, to differentiate. I'm also not sure how Japan fit in all this at all for Darien yet.)

AN: Here it is, the second part of Port Chuck. My first try at a GH/SM crossover fan fiction.

**You know you love me. **

**Until next time,**

**XOXO**

**SCD**


End file.
